Misión: Regalo
by sakuratrc
Summary: Lucy quiere hacerle un regalo especial a Natsu que lo haga sonreír como nunca antes y sale en secreto de misión acompañada de Gajeel. ¿Qué sucederá cuando la Maga Celestial regrese con heridas de batalla y Natsu vea que hizo equipo con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro? No sabía que había NALU Week, soy nueva en el fandom y quise contribuir aunque fuera un poco tarde. Disfrútenlo! RR?


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © HIRO MASHIMA  
"Misión: Regalo" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

_Ya saben que soy nueva en el fandom y no sabía que había una NALU Week hasta que empecé a ver los posts en diferentes lugares. Bueno pues más vale tarde que nunca y ésta es mi contribución para ésta hermosa pareja._

***  
MISION: REGALO  
***

**Capítulo Único. "LA LLAMA DEL AMOR"**

- Buen día, Mira-san –saludó con una brillante sonrisa Lucy.

- Buen día, Lucy –la hermosa Mirajane se encontraba tras la barra en su acostumbrado trabajo de bartender del gremio– Si buscas a Natsu, él aun no llega.

La joven rubia negó con la cabeza– Solo vine a avisarte que saldré por unos días.

- ¿Vas a alguna misión? ¿Sola? –Mirajane preguntó preocupada de que la Maga Celestial no fuera con sus acostumbrados compañeros.

- No te preocupes Mira-san –trató de tranquilizarla Lucy sonriendo divertida– Gajeel y Pantherlily irán conmigo.

La maga de transformaciones miró hacia la entrada del gremio donde Gajeel y Pantherlily esperaban a Lucy– ¿Por qué no vas con Natsu? ¿Acaso se pelearon?

- Natsu no puede ayudarme en esto y prefiero que no se entere de que fui con Gajeel –Lucy tomó las manos de Mirajane entre las suyas y las apretó ligeramente– Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

Mirajane lo pensó un poco. A ella no le gustaba guardar secretos y mucho menos cuando algo parecía no estar bien. ¿Lucy saliendo de misión con Gajeel y Lily? ¡Y no con Natsu y Happy! Eso era demasiado extraño– Con una condición –pidió la hermosa ojiazul– Tengo que decirle al maestro Makarov.

Lucy asintió con una enorme y alegre sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos– No hay problema el maestro ya me dio su permiso.

…

Una semana había pasado y Natsu seguía pegado al banco en la barra que daba una visión perfecta de la puerta del Gremio. Nada podría pasar desapercibido si observabas desde ese lugar y el Dragon Slayer se mantenía ahí día y noche.

- Mirajane –pronunció seriamente Natsu cuando percibió que la peliblanca se movía tras la barra– Sabes a dónde fue Lucy, ¿verdad?

- Natsu… Lo siento, pero ella solo me dijo que saldría en una misión, pero no me dijo ni adonde, ni cuánto tiempo tardaría –dijo Mirajane muy apenada por guardarle un secreto a su gran amigo.

- Tranquilo, Natsu, ya verás que pronto entra por esa puerta y te da una enorme sonrisa –Lisanna, que estaba ayudando a servir bebidas, le dio un golpe tratando de animar a su amigo de la infancia– Además, Lucy no es una oponente fácil de derrotar. Ella tiene a sus grandiosos Espíritus Celestiales que siempre cuidan de ella.

- Lo sé –gruñó el Dragon Slayer de Fuego agachando la mirada– Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo que fuera con ella? Lucy, Happy y yo somos un equipo. No es justo que haga misiones ella sola.

La menor de los Strauss dejó la bandeja con los tarros de cerveza vacíos sobre la barra, tomó las manos de Natsu con una mano y con la otra lo obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos– A veces a una chica le gusta hacer sus cosas sola y sentirse independiente. A Lucy le encanta salir contigo de misión y nunca te cambiaría por nadie. Ya verás que regresa pronto.

Y justo como si las palabras de la linda Lisanna fueran un hechizo, la puerta del gremio se abrió y entraron Pantherlily seguido de Gajeel que ayudaba a una malherida Lucy a caminar.

Inmediatamente Natsu se levantó tirando el banco donde había estado sentado y corrió hasta la puerta. Y no fue el único, Happy, Gray y Wendy también se acercaron a ayudar a su amiga. Gajeel depositó a la maltrecha rubia en una silla y se alejó un poco para dejar que los demás se acercaran.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? –preguntó el Exceed azul preocupado de ver a su querida compañera herida y con vendajes mal hechos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

- Si, Happy, estoy bien –Lucy trató de estirar el brazo para acariciar a Happy pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió.

- Lucy-san –Wendy no tardó en acercarse y curar las heridas que la Maga Celestial portaba en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Gajeel! –rugió Natsu con los puños envueltos en llamas.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos– Sabía que esto sucedería –murmuró para si– Si lo que quieres es pelear no tengo inconveniente –dijo Gajeel cambiado sus puños por unos de hierro.

Ambos, hijos de dragones, saltaron uno contra el otro con un puño en dirección al rostro de su rival y las ganas de pelear por delante.

- ¡Alto Natsu! –gritó Lucy poniéndose en pie difícilmente– Gajeel te agradezco enormemente lo que hiciste por mí, no hubiera podido regresar si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda. Gracias –la Maga Celestial hizo una reverencia y se enderezó apoyándose en la mesa junto a ella.

Natsu soltó a Gajeel y él se ruborizó ante el sincero agradecimiento de su amiga– No tienes que hacerlo, Usagi-chan –dijo desviando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos.

El Gremio se hundió en un gran silencio tras la forma "cariñosa" en que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro llamó a Lucy y la forma en que ambos se comportaban. Además de que ella no hizo nada por corregir el sobrenombre.

- Gracias Wendy –la Maga Celestial acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

- Pero no he terminado de curarte… –balbuceó la hija de Grandeeney tratando de detener a Lucy.

- ¿A dónde vas Lucy? –Gray se acercó a su amiga deteniéndola por el hombro provocando que se doblara de dolor– Lo siento.

- No te preocupes Gray, me voy a casa. Necesito descansar –Lucy se veía bastante golpeada y débil, pero la sonrisa en sus labios nunca se borraba.

- Lo ves –le susurró Lisanna en el oído a Natsu– Te dije que regresaría y te regalaría una sonrisa.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego agachó la mirada entristecido– Te equivocas Lisanna –Natsu apretó fuerte los puños y los dientes– Ninguna de las sonrisas de Lucy fue para mí. Ni siquiera me miró.

- Natsu…

- Además prefirió hacer equipo con Gajeel que conmigo.

- Y con Pantherlily –agregó Happy volando distraídamente por encima de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, cerebro quemado –se quejó Gray rompiéndole una bola de hielo en la cabeza a su amigo/rival.

Natsu cayó al suelo con un enorme bulto saliendo de su cabeza– ¿Qué te pasa, paleta de hielo?

- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de lo triste que estaba Lucy? Ninguna sonrisa fue para ti, porque todas sus sonrisas eran falsas –dijo el Mago de Hielo decepcionado de la poca sensibilidad de su compañero.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y un puchero en su rostro– Si estaba tan triste, por qué no dijo nada.

Wendy miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Sus ojos iban curiosos de uno a otro tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería Gray, antes de que él se quitara toda la ropa sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¡Gray-san! –chilló la pequeña tapándose los ojos.

- No seas idiota, cabeza de cenicero –regañó Gray a Natsu mientras se volvía a poner la ropa que Juvia le iba regresando una a una– Uno no anda por los pasillos del Gremio llorando su tristeza.

- Tal vez sea algo relacionado a Natsu-san –la sensual Maga de Agua entregó la última prenda a Gray y se unió a la conversación dando su punto de vista femenino y muy atinado– Como dice Gray-sama, Lucy-san siempre sonríe cuando está con Natsu-san. Lo raro es… ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo miró?

El Mago de Hielo asintió concordando con la opinión de Juvia– Deberíamos ir a buscarla –Natsu miró con ojos tristes a su amigo– Vamos.

Juvia se aclaró la garganta y tomó del brazo a Gray para detenerlo– Juvia cree que es mejor dejarlos solos para que hablen sin restricciones.

- Pero Natsu es un idiota, Juvia –negó Gray señalando al Dragon Slayer en el suelo– Si va solo podría empeorar las cosas.

- Gray-sama debe hacerle caso a Juvia por una vez en su vida –chilló Juvia moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo como si fuera un ave intentando volar– Solo Natsu-san puede animar a una triste Lucy-san.

- Juvia-san tiene razón –agregó Wendy tímidamente con un dedo en su mentón– Lucy-san necesita a la persona que más quiere en el Gremio.

Juvia, Gray, Happy y Wendy miraron a una sola persona: Natsu, quien se señalaba a él mismo al notar todas las miradas sobre su persona.

…

- ¿Por qué son tan dramáticos? –preguntó al aire Gajeel.

- Porque nos preocupa ver herido a uno de los miembros después de haberse ido sin avisarle a nadie –balbuceó bajito Levy jugando con la orilla de las mangas de su vestido, pero el refinado oído del Dragon Slayer de Hierro pudo escucharla perfectamente– ¿Qué le pasó a Lu-chan, Gajeel?

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios del hijo de Metalicana– No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos –confesó emocionado– La conejita dio una gran batalla y sin ayuda de nadie derrotó a un poderoso oponente.

Levy estaba totalmente perdida y Pantherlily se dio cuenta, por lo que tomó la palabra– Esto fue lo que sucedió –dijo dando comienzo a su relato.

…

_- No debe estar muy lejos –dijo Lucy con la mirada clavada en el mapa en sus manos._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que estamos cerca? No has sacado la cabeza de ese viejo papel –Gajeel se paró sobre una enorme roca en forma de huevo con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos recargados en sus rodillas._

_Pantherlily, que volaba tras el hombro de la Maga Celestial, alternó miradas entre el mapa y su compañero Dragon Slayer– Lucy, tienes razón. Mira –dijo el Exceed señalando la piedra bajo Gajeel y luego la cueva a sus espaldas._

_Lucy brincó de alegría– ¡Lo hicimos! Logramos encontrar el santuario._

_- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Gajeel mirando desinteresadamente la entrada de la cueva._

_- Entrar y encontrar la antorcha encendida con la Llama Eterna._

_El hijo de Metalicana bajó de un salto al lado de su compañera temporal– ¿Qué es eso de la Llama Eterna?_

_- Estuve investigando y según los libros de historia la Llama tuvo su origen en el primer fuego otorgado a los hombres hace miles de años por el Dios del Fuego–resumió Lucy los cientos de libros que tuvo que "leer" para encontrar pistas de la ubicación. Claro, no se habría enterado de nada si el maestro Makarov no la hubiera mandado a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y ella hubiera encontrado un libro demasiado enigmático como para ignorarlo– La Llama nunca se ha extinguido, porque es un pedazo del corazón del Dios del Fuego. Y dice la historia que el fuego arderá por la eternidad como el amor que el Dios juró tener por la humanidad._

_- Eso suena como las historias que lee Chibi-chan –dijo Gajeel intercambiando miradas con el Exceed negro que asintió en confirmación._

_- ¿Chibi-chan? ¿Te refieres a Levy-chan? –preguntó la hija de Layla con la mirada entrecerrada y una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca– No importa si suena a cuento de hadas, quiero esa Llama –dijo con gran determinación. Gajeel y Pantherlily intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia– A todo esto, ¿Por qué me acompañaste?_

_- Porque el maestro me lo pidió y porque te debo una –Lucy ladeó la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Al no obtener respuesta de la Maga Celestial, Gajeel perdió la paciencia y terminó gritando– ¿De cuándo te secuestré? ¿Cuándo ataque Fairy Tail?_

_Lucy se agachó tapándose la cabeza asustada del rugido de Gajeel. Pantherlily le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero– No deberías hacer eso. La estás asustando._

_- Bien –gruñó el hijo de Metalicana– El maestro me dijo que vendrías y que si quería que me disculparas podría ayudarte en tu misión._

_- ¿En verdad quieres disculparte? –preguntó sorprendida Lucy al ver que Gajeel no decía nada sonrió– Eso quedó en el pasado Gajeel, ya lo olvidé. Ahora pertenecemos al mismo Gremio y los compañeros siempre se perdonan._

_- Fairy Tail es un gran lugar, ¿verdad, Gajeel? –dijo orgulloso Pantherlily mostrando su marca del Gremio._

…

Natsu había seguido el olor de Lucy y su aroma lo había guiado hasta el lago donde solía pescar su equipo. La encontró sentada a la orilla con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho y con una mano arrancando el pasto.

- Fui una tonta al creer en un cuento de hadas –balbuceó Lucy hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

- Lucy…

- ¡Natsu! –la Maga Celestial intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus heridas dolían mucho y aunque trató de ocultarlo su amigo se dio cuenta del dolor que sufría– ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego se sentó cómodamente en el suelo– Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué le pediste a Gajeel ir contigo y no a mí?

Lucy suspiró y recargó su mejilla en sus rodillas para poder ver a Natsu a los ojos– Leí en un libro que existía una Llama única.

- ¿Una Llama?

- Si, como andabas un poco deprimido quería darte un regalo especial para que volvieras a sonreír –la Maga Celestial dejó de mirar a Natsu y fijó sus ojos en el lago frente a ellos– Pero solo era un cuento de hadas y no logré conseguir nada.

- Cuéntame Lucy, que fue lo que pasó –pidió entusiasmado el hijo de Igneel.

…

- Peleó ferozmente, incluso podría decir que como un Dragon Slayer.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? –preguntó Levy enarcando una ceja.

Pantherlily saltó al barandal junto a Gajeel y Levy– No sé porque creen que Lucy es frágil, ella es una maga increíblemente tenaz y valiente. Digno miembro de portar la marca de Fairy Tail.

La Maga de Escritura Solida sonrió orgullosa de que Gajeel y Pantherlily, dos de los magos más rudos de Fairy Tail, reconocieran la fuerza y coraje de su amiga– Ahora que lo dices… Lu-chan tiene razón, Natsu había estado extrañamente triste últimamente.

Pero Levy se cruzó de brazos indignada– Aunque la hayas acompañado para disculparte con ella, no te perdono que te hayas ido sin avisarme.

- ¿De qué hablas, Chibi-chan? –preguntó Gajeel recargándose en la cabeza de la joven con tanta fuerza que Levy pensó que le rompería el cuello y el cráneo si seguía presionando.

- ¡Suéltame! –chilló Levy dando manotazos al fornido brazo del Dragon Slayer.

- Aún no –el Dragon Slayer sonrió sádicamente divertido– Tienes que escuchar cómo se enfrentó a ese pollo gigante.

- ¿Pollo gigante?

Pantherlily asintió y continuó el relato.

…

_- Algo huele extraño aquí –Gajeel puso una mano frente a Lucy impidiéndole continuar mientras olfateaba el aire._

_- Si avanzamos rápido, podremos salir rápido –sugirió la Maga Celestial temblando ligeramente._

_- Debemos andar con cuidado –Pantherlily desenfundó su espada listo para pelear si se necesitaba._

_Y fue justo a tiempo. Una bola de fuego estuvo a punto de golpearlos si no fuera por los veloces reflejos del Dragon Slayer que cubrió totalmente su cuerpo con las Escamas de Hierro y protegió a su compañera del impacto._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?_

_- La pregunta es: ¿Cómo llegó eso aquí dentro? –el Exceed corrigió a su amiga señalando con su espada a un ave gigantesca al fondo de la cueva._

_- Es un… Garuda._

_- Olvida los nombres, simplemente es un pollo gigante –dijo Gajeel cambiando su brazo por una sierra giratoria._

_Antes de que el Dragon Slayer pudiera atacar, Lucy se paró frente a él con los brazos extendidos– Déjame hacerlo. Es mi misión y quiero hacerla sola._

_- Pero, Lucy… esa cosa es enorme –Pantherlily dudaba que la frágil chica pudiera contra un ave tres veces más grande que él y que escupía bolas de fuego por la boca._

_- Lo sé –la Maga Celestial se paró decidida con sus llaves listas para empezar a atacar– Por favor, confíen en mí –pidió levantando la mano en alto– Ábrete. Puerta del Toro Dorado, Taurus._

_La enorme vaca y su descomunal hacha aparecieron en el campo de batalla y así empezó la lucha por la Llama Eterna._

_Lucy no retrocedería._

_Cuando Taurus fue derrotado, Lucy invocó a Virgo ordenándole cavar agujeros en el techo de la cueva para que las piedras cayeran sobre la cabeza del ave. La doncella logró el cometido, pero no fue suficiente para detener al "pollo gigante", como le llamaba Gajeel._

_- Permítenos ayudarte, Lucy –pidió Pantherlily caminando como gato enjaulado, de un lado a otro, al ver como su amiga resultaba herida y lastimada de los ataques del Garuda._

_- No, ya casi lo tengo –la Maga Celestial sacó tres llaves al mismo tiempo y las levantó frente a ella – Ábranse, Puerta del Arquero, Puerta de los Gemelos, Puerta del León: Sagitario, Gemi, Mini, Leo._

_Gajeel y Pantherlily tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos de la monumental cantidad de luz que desprendía Lucy y sus Espíritus Celestiales. Era como ver de frente al sol, una luz cálida y llena de cariño._

_Lucy invocó a tres espíritus en simultáneo– Gemi, Mini copien a Leo. Loke prepara tu ataque más fuerte. Ambas cargaran las flechas de Sagitario con su poder. Sagitario apunta a las alas y derríbalo. Yo lo distraeré hasta que estén listos. ¿Entendieron? –preguntó con su látigo desenrollado y lista para saltar a la acción._

_- Pero, Lucy, eso es muy peligroso –trató de detenerla el Líder de los Espíritus Celestiales._

_- Si, tal vez, pero si quiero verlo sonreír… vale la pena._

_La Maga Celestial arrojó su látigo atrapando al ave por la pata, pero la fuerza de su oponente era mucho mayor que la de ella y la arrastró levantándola del suelo y golpeándola contra las paredes de roca._

_- ¡Lucy! –gritó Loke aterrado de ver como la dueña de su llave era azotada salvajemente. El _

_Gajeel veía todo cómodamente sentado mientras comía una roca rica en hierro. Y Pantherlily brincaba de una roca a otra buscando la mejor visión posible de la batalla– La están haciendo polvo Gajeel. Deberíamos hacer algo._

_- Le prometí no intervenir._

_- Sí algo le pasa a Lucy no sólo el gremio querrá tu cabeza. Salamander te descuartizara vivo._

_Gajeel sonrió arrogante– Quiero ver que lo intente. Hace tiempo que quiero usar el Shadow Mode con él._

_- ¿En verdad no piensas ayudar a Lucy?_

_- No creo que vaya a perder -dijo con seguridad el Dragon Slayer de Hierro dando otra mordida a su roca._

_- ¡Lucy! A un lado –gritó Loke con ambos puños listos para disparar el Regulus Arm, al igual que Geminis y Sagitario las flechas._

_- Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo amigos –fue el grito de batalla de Lucy en el momento que sus tres espíritus celestiales lanzaban su ataque en conjunto y derribaban al "pollo gigante" que impedía su paso._

…

- Después de tanto trabajo –Lucy rebuscó en el bolso que aun llevaba de su viaje– Solo encontré esto al fondo de la cueva –la hija de Layla sacó una copa hecha de algún material extraño– No era una antorcha, sino una copa y no contenía ningún fuego eterno, sino los restos del huevo del que salió el Ghoul.

Natsu tomó la copa y la analizó tan detenidamente como su escaso entendimiento se lo permitió– A mí me parece de lo más normal.

- Por eso me siento tan mal –las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Lucy– No pude traerte un regalo especial y tampoco pude devolverte la sonrisa.

- Lucy –el hijo de Igneel abrazó a su amiga contra su pecho, sujetándola fuerte y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la Maga Celestial– El mejor regalo que puedes darme eres tú. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando desapareciste.

- Natsu…

- Y me enfureció ver que regresabas con Gajeel y más me enfureció verte herida –Natsu alejó a Lucy por un momento para verla a los ojos– ¿Por qué el imbécil no hizo nada para ayudarte?

La antigua heredera de los Heartfilia sonrió entre nerviosa y divertida– Porque yo le pedí a él y a Pantherlily que me dejaran hacerlo sola. Era un regalo para ti y quería sentirme orgullosa de haberlo conseguido con mi propio trabajo.

- Nunca olvides que somos un equipo Lucy, no vuelvas a ir de misión tú sola –pidió Natsu volviendo a pegar el cuerpo de la Maga Celestial al suyo. Lucy se abrazó al cuerpo de su amigo y asintió sonriendo contra el pecho de él– ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Lucy y Natsu se quedaron abrazados por un rato, disfrutando la presencia del otro que tanto les había hecho falta. Pero el gruñido de hambre en el estómago del Dragon Slayer rompió el hermoso momento que se había formado entre ambos amigos.

- Lo siento –se disculpó el hijo de Igneel– No he comido nada desde que desapareciste.

- ¡Natsu! –Lucy se paró con los puños recargados en sus caderas– No debes dejar de comer sin importar lo que suceda. ¿Entendiste?

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego se cruzó de brazos disgustado– Estaba tan preocupado por ti que no tenía hambre.

Lucy suspiró al recordar que no había podido traer el regalo perfecto para su compañero– Si tan solo existiera esa fabulosa llama ahora mismo la estarías comiendo.

- No te preocupes Lucy –Natsu la tomó por los hombros y sonrió tan afectuosamente que la Maga Celestial se contagió de la alegría que desprendía el hijo de Igneel– Mientras estemos juntos siempre podremos buscar nuevas llamas.

- Tienes razón.

Como los imanes, la atracción entre ellos fue sutil pero indiscutible.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus ojos se cerraron buscando el camino hasta los labios del otro. Natsu abrazó más fuerte a Lucy deleitándose con el sabor de su boca y el dulce olor de su piel. Por su parte, Lucy sentía claramente como el corazón de Natsu latía tan fuerte como los rugidos de Dragon que usaba contra sus enemigos.

El deseo se encendió en los dos. Las piernas de Lucy se tambalearon al sentir las manos de Natsu recorrer su espalda y aferrarse a su cintura. Natsu quería probar más de Lucy, quería probar cada centímetro de su piel, oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de sus labios. Natsu recostó a Lucy gentilmente en el pasto sin romper la unión de sus labios, ni soltar las manos que se perdían en el cuerpo de ella.

Lucy rompió el beso un momento para poder recuperar el aliento. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo. Natsu la había encendido, literalmente hablando. Una risita se escapó de sus labios al imaginarse lo tonta y pervertida que sonaba la frase del Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Pero eso no importaba, mientras ellos pudieran compartir por primera vez la Llama del Amor con la persona más importante para ellos.

Eso era tan romántico que Lucy pensó que era el título perfecto para el amor que compartía con Natsu. Y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser mejores, algo mágico sucedió.

- Lucy… –Natsu rompió el beso y se levantó recargándose con los codos a los costados de la Maga Celestial.

- ¿Qué sucedes? –preguntó Lucy siguiendo los ojos del Dragon Slayer– ¿Qué… es… eso?

La copa que había encontrado Lucy en la cueva tenía un brillo que salía de su interior. Natsu se incorporó y tomó la copa entre sus manos. Cuando Lucy también la tomó, un calor gentil y acogedor se desprendió dando nacimiento a una llama de múltiples colores que poco a poco fue creciendo bajo el asombro de ambos magos.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? –Las lágrimas de Lucy comenzaron a brotar– Lucy… ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

La hija de Layla negó con una sonrisa– Es la Llama. La Llama Eterna.

- Pero ahí no había nada hace un momento –gritó Natsu totalmente confundido.

- Te equivocas Natsu, siempre estuvo ahí, pero nos negábamos a verla –la cara del Dragon Slayer era genuinamente de confusión– El libro decía que la Llama nació del amor del Dios del Fuego hacia la humanidad. El amor es lo que alimenta la Llama.

- ¿El amor?

- Si, Natsu. El amor –Lucy tomó una mano de Natsu y entrelazó sus dedos y, con la otra, tomó la copa que también sostenía el hijo de Igneel– Como lo que siento por ti –dijo con rubor en sus mejillas.

Natsu sonrió y apretó la mano de Lucy– Es el segundo mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida. Gracias Lucy.

- ¿El segundo? –preguntó desilusionada la Maga Celestial.

- Hn –asintió con una enorme e infantil sonrisa el hijo de Igneel provocando un vuelco al corazón de Lucy– La bufanda de Igneel y tú y Happy son el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.

- Natsu…

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego abrió la boca grande para devorar la llama de un solo bocado pero se detuvo cuando vio a Lucy a su lado– ¿Quieres probar? –dijo ofreciéndole la copa.

La hija de Layla no pudo contener la risa– No, gracias. No creo que me resulte apetecible.

- Tienes razón –concordó sonriendo bobamente para luego devorar el fuego que crecía en la copa. Cuando terminó su estómago estaba grande y redondo– Gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa.

- Me alegra –Lucy veía encantada la sonrisa de satisfacción de Natsu y ambos se sorprendieron cuando la Llama volvió a encenderse– ¡Sorprendente! Podré comer más.

Tal vez Natsu no lo comprendía o solo jugaba al despistado, pero Lucy lo comprendió todo. Mientras ellos dos se amaran, la Llama seguiría ardiendo hasta el día que ellos siguieran amándose como lo hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estabas triste, Natsu? –preguntó Lucy al recordar porque había empezado su aventura.

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego dejó de devorar las Llamas y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su sonrisa se borró por un instante y la hija de Layla se arrepintió de haberle preguntado– Estaba triste porque no podía encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu cumpleaños. Lo siento, Lucy.

La Maga Celestial lo recordó, ese día era su cumpleaños; pero había estado tan ocupada buscando el regalo para su compañero que lo había olvidado. Llevada por la felicidad se arrojó sobre un regordete Natsu abrazándolo fuertemente– Tú eres mi mejor regalo. Natsu, te amo.

Al oírla, el Mago de Fuego, se sonrojó. No lo habían dicho en voz alta y era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba su amor. Pero él se sentía igual. Amaba el aroma de Lucy, amaba la compañía de Lucy, amaba hacer misiones con Lucy. Natsu amaba a Lucy y jamás se separaría de ella.

0o0o0  
FIN


End file.
